


Jeeves and Wooster. Drawings

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: My drawings of Jeeves and Wooster.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Jeeves and Wooster. Drawings

**The picnic**  


**Bertie and the turnip**  


**Jeeves and a koala**  


**Bertie**  


**Under the gaze of the hypnotist**  
This is the Illustration to my fick: [https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174566]()  
The drawing was finished with the help of [TatianaOnegina](https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina)  



End file.
